Fuck!
by ImYourFavoriteSecret
Summary: ¡Kakashi Hatake estaba parado allí fuera!; ¡Perfecto, Sakura! Ahora Kakashi creerá que acabas de follarte a alguien. Técnicamente no me folle a nadie. Solo a él. En mis sueños. Mierda.


_**Hello, mis pequeñas y aficionadas a la lectura, sip, como ven, aquí les traigo otro indecente One-Shot de esos que sus mentes tanto aman ^^  
El contenido de lo que van a leer no fue escrito por mi solamente (Nada más escribí la mayoría de él ¬¬) Pero mi amigo me obligó a incluirlo aquí, diciendo que él también "aportó" algo… Así que: ¡Gracias!  
**_

_Bien, veamos las __**advertencias:**_

_**Esta historia contiene: OoC, lenguaje malsonante y escenas sexuales explícitas. (**__Al que no le guste, ya sabe: Atrás y: si te vi, no te conozco.__**)**_

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para nuestro entretenimiento:p**_

.

.

.

.

**Fuck!**

.

.

.

.

¡Joder! Eso de que: _Para ser bellas, hay que ver estrellas.- _es una puta mentira. Dos días seguidos ejercitándome y lo único que había conseguido era un delicioso dolor muscular en todo el cuerpo. Esa frase la debe haber inventado una mujer obesa que no sabía de la existencia y eficacia de la liposucción. No me malinterpreten, no tengo nada en contra de los gorditos. Pero, ¿a quién coño se le ocurrió inventar los ejercicios? De seguro esa persona estaba aburrida y sin más nada que hacer.

-18, 19 y… ¡20!- resoplé. La sentadillas no eran cosa fácil.

Tomé la botella de agua que había dejado en mi mesa anteriormente. Sí, hacía ejercicio en casa. No estaba dispuesta a que un entrenador pervertido me manoseara toda, como le pasó a la pobre de Hinata cuando acompañó a Ino al gimnasio. El hombre la devoraba con la mirada y la tocaba con libertad y a su antojo, utilizando la excusa de estar "corrigiendo su postura"

Apoyé mi cadera contra la mesa y me dediqué a observar por el gran ventanal que adornaba la pared. Los hijos de mi vecino de al lado correteaban por la carretera, con su padre detrás de ellos persiguiéndolos. Las flores que tenía en una maceta pequeña en su jardín ya florecían… Y el carro de la perra de mi hermana parándose en la calle.

-¡Ah, mierda!- traté de correr a esconderme, pero ya cuando doblaba en la esquina de la cocina, mi hermana tocaba la puerta y pegaba unos gritos agudos detrás de la misma.

-¡Sakura! Ábreme ahora mismo, ¡sé que estás aquí!- con pasos de bebé me acerqué hasta la entrada. Odiaba las visitas de Saika. Ella era solo una perra insensible que se quejaba de su existencia la mitad del tiempo y me jodía enormemente a mí la otra mitad. Pinté una sonrisa enorme y acartonada en mi cara y abrí la puerta.

-¡Hermana! Que sorpresa tan…- aclaré mi garganta para que las palabras salieran -…, agradable.-

Entró moviendo sus brazos con exageración, taconeando sus _Manolos _en el piso de madera de la casa. El cabello rubio platino se movía al compás de sus pasos y sus enormes –y falsos.- senos rebotaban con cada movimiento.

-Ush.- me miró como si no fuera más que un insecto –Déjate de falsedades que nuestros padres no están.- una sonrisa cínica apareció en su cara llena de colágeno. -¿Y esa ropa, Sakurita? – Me rodeó –No estarás ejercitándote, ¿cierto?-

Estaba aguantando el sacarla de allí como podía.

-Eso no es tu problema, hermanita.- me crucé de brazos. -¿Qué quieres? Pensé que las brujas salían de su pocilga un poco más tarde.-

Saika hizo una mueca que se vio antinatural.

-Eres una vulgar. Solo venía a recordarte lo miserable que eres en estos momentos al no llevar conmigo la empresa de papá.- miró con asco mi casa –Veo que tu mediocre empleo no te da mucho, ¿no es así?-

-Mi empleo mediocre es justo lo que quiero hacer en mi vida.-

La cosa era así: Saika es mi hermana mayor por unos cuantos años. Ella se vio obligada a estudiar Administración (Cosa que odia) para llevar la empresa familiar, a la que le va excelente, luego de que mi padre se retirara. Yo siempre fui consentida por mis padres, ambos complacían mis caprichos pero, a cambio, yo les ayudaba en todo lo que pudiera. Saika siempre tuvo envidia de mí por eso, ella quería que se le complaciera en todo, sin dar nada a cambio. A mi se me permitió decidir que carrera quería cursar, y me fui por pintura. Era mi obsesión y de lo que vivía desde hace un año.

Año en el que no pasaba una semana sin que Saika hiciera de mi vida un infierno.

-Tu empleo a penas te alcanza para nada, Sakura.- soltó venenosa. –Eres una buena para nada que se la pasa todo el tiempo pensando en que algún día tus cuadros estarán colgados en una galería importante. Despierta, niña.- se burló. Saika iba acercándose más y más a mí. –Si quieres lograr algo, tendrás que besar muchos culos para hacerlo. En este mundo solo triunfan las mujeres.- dirigió su vista hacia mi cuerpo –Y tú no lo eres.-

Alcé una ceja.

-Solo por que no tenga kilos extra de silicona en mí cuerpo…- me refería a su insolente escote – no significa no que vaya a triunfar. Ahora lárgate de aquí. No puedo soportar tu presencia.-

-¡Ja! Lo que digas, pero tú no llegaras a nada…- comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. -¡Solo mírate! Y mírame a mí.- se señaló –Tengo un empleo bien remunerado, un auto nuevo, un departamento en la mejor zona de Japón y un novio que está para chuparse los dedos.-

Estampé la puerta en su nariz falsa y escuché con alegría el pequeño grito que emitió. Siempre es lo mismo con ella, sacándome en cara sus logros y exhibiendo a Kakashi cual trofeo.

_Un trofeo que me gustaría lamer, chupar y morder…_

Si en algo le tenía que dar la razón a mi odiosa hermana, era en que ese hombre estaba más bueno que un queso. Tenía el mentón cuadrado, ojos negros, nariz recta, pómulos bien marcados y un cabello color plata, del tipo que daba ganas de enterrar mis dedos allí y comprobar si es tan suave como parece.

Sumado a su cuerpo de infarto y el hecho de que es totalmente inalcanzable para mí.

-Ok, vamos a dejar eso a un lado por el momento.- me dije. Caminé hacia un espejo enorme que tenía allí y observé la forma de mi cuerpo. Tomé mis pechos entre mis manos y los sopesé un rato.

-No demasiado grandes… ni demasiado chicos.- lamí mi labio superior y volteé hasta ponerme de perfil. –Mi culo está bien, ¿cierto?-

Por lo menos para los hombres que preferían a las mujeres naturales.

_Kakashi._

Su imagen pasó por mi mente. En la habitación aumentó la temperatura.

-Debería refrescarme un poco…- susurré, con las mejillas sonrojadas. Bajé las manos que seguían apresando mis montes y caminé hacia el sofá. Saqué el sudado top por mi cabeza, deshaciendo la coleta que tenía hecha en el camino, y me tiré semidesnuda en el mullido mueble. Total, estaba en mi casa y podía hacer lo que quisiera. Además, alguien tendría que acercarse mucho al ventanal para descubrir que yo andaba en topless. Deslicé una toalla por mi cuello y entre mis pechos mientras mi mirada se desvió hacia la mesita auxiliar, donde se encontraba una foto de Kakashi y mía juntos. Estábamos sentados en una banca del parque un día que mamá insistió hacer un picnic familiar. La foto la había sacado mi padre.

Kakashi tenía su brazo sobre mis hombros y esbozaba su habitual sonrisa de medio lado. En mi cara se deslumbraba un leve sonrojo por el contacto, pero una enorme sonrisa también. Me fije en sus enormes manos que, con facilidad, podrían abarcar mis senos. La superficie áspera de la toalla raspó mi pezón izquierdo y un gemido quedo salió de mis labios.

_Esto no está bien. No debes fantasear con el novio de tu hermana. Así ella sea una perra fría e insensible que no lo merezca._

Mi cuerpo no parecía querer colaborar con mi cerebro. Muy bien, lo admito, no es la primera vez que fantaseo con que el peli plata caiga rendido a mis pies y me ofrezca una noche de sexo sucio y salvaje. Pero cada vez que lo hacía, terminaba masturbándome, y después de que los efectos del orgasmo pasaban, venía la culpa enceguecedora y la vergüenza.

Claro que, por otro lado, nadie sabía de mi malsana obsesión con Kakashi.

Antes de darme cuenta, dos de mis dedos pellizcaban suavemente la cumbre rosada de mi pecho mientras mi otra mano serpenteaba a lo largo de mi abdomen, pasando por un costado y subiendo de nuevo. Dibujé varios círculos alrededor de mi ombligo, sintiendo como aumentaba el calor y una capa fina de sudor envolvía mi cuerpo por segunda vez en el día. La mano errante se dirigió hasta la cinturilla de mis pantalones y llegó un poco más abajo. Estaba burlándome de mí misma solo para prolongar un poco más el momento. En ese instante sentía como _su_ mano me abarcaba todo el pecho, apretándolo y su dedo jugaba conmigo.

El aliento cálido de Kakashi llegaba en mi cuello cuando se recostó sobre mí, cubriéndome con su cuerpo.

-¿Qué quieres, Sakura?- su voz sonó increíblemente ronca.

Dirigí mi dedo índice hasta presionar mi clítoris hinchado y palpitante. Un nuevo gemido salió de mis labios.

-T-te quiero a ti.- susurré sobre su boca.

Kakashi se apretó más contra mí, dejándome sentir su enorme erección en mi muslo. Su brazo envolvió mi cadera, levantándome un poco para frotarse contra mi centro a su gusto. La humedad cubría mi mano. Estaba bastante segura que mis shorts iban a quedar con una enorme mancha allí, pero me importaba poco. Volví a dirigir mis pensamientos a la vívida fantasía que estaba experimentando. La boca de Kakashi bajó dando pequeños besos desde mi cuello hacia mi pecho izquierdo. Atrapó mi pezón rosado entre sus dientes y mordisqueó un poco. Mi espalda se arqueó y mordí mi labio inferior para no gritar. Él seguía su vaivén de caderas sobre mí, llevándome al borde de la locura. Mis dedos se movían más rápidos sobre mi centro, conforme la necesidad de llegar al fin se acrecentaba. Un nudo bastante familiar se instaló en la parte baja de mi vientre. La imagen de Kakashi penetrándome fue el detonante de todo. Lancé un gemido ahogado, mi espalda se separó del sofá de nuevo, formando un perfecto arco. Respiraba con pesadez mientras los fuegos artificiales detrás de mis párpados cerrados cesaban. Suspiré y volví a caer en la suave superficie. Una languidez post-orgásmica se instaló en mi cuerpo, demasiado relajante como para, si quiera, abrir los ojos.

Todo estaba perfectamente normal. Ya saben: el momento post-gustillo, ese en el que quieren dormir por siempre; la casa en silencio, mi respiración acompasada después del gustazo que me acababa de pegar, y unos golpeteos en mi ventana.

_¿Golpeteos en la ventana?_

Abrí mi ojo izquierdo y deseé que me tragara el sillón.

¡Kakashi Hatake estaba parado allí fuera!

Haciendo malabares me puse de nuevo el top, tapándome todo lo que podía a mis nenas. Corrí hacia el espejo a ver mi aspecto: cabello desordenado, mejillas sonrojadas, ojos brillantes y labios hinchados.

_¡Perfecto, Sakura! Ahora Kakashi creerá que acabas de follarte a alguien._

Técnicamente no me folle a nadie. Solo a él. En mis sueños.

_Mierda._

Golpeó la puerta de nuevo y me encaminé a abrirle.

-Hola…- murmuré por lo bajo. Normalmente no lo veo de inmediato luego de fantasear con él. La culpa me carcomía un poco.

-Hola.- saludó él con la voz ronca y deliciosa que me hacía gelatina. Su mirada recorrió mi cuerpo, por más tiempo de lo que cualquiera consideraría necesario. Centró la vista en mi pecho y sus ojos se oscurecieron. Dirigí mi atención a eso que le estaba distrayendo y note que mis pezones se marcaban con insolencia debajo del top claro.

Sentí mi cara arder hasta la punta de mis orejas y crucé los brazos para cubrirme. Aclaré mi garganta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

Kakashi pareció salir de su ensoñación.

-Vine a buscar a Saika. Tus padres me dijeron que ella iba a venir hacia acá más o menos a esta hora.- miró mi cara. -¿Estás bien? Tienes las mejillas muy rojas.- alzó una ceja.

_Oh señor, ya se dio cuenta, ¡que no siga! Si me haces un milagro juro que iré los domingos a la iglesia._

-¿Sakura?- entró a mi casa. Toda la sala de estar se llenó con su presencia.

_Iré a la iglesia, seré buena. No le volveré a decir Perra a Saika._

Puso su mano sobre mi frente. La misma mano con la que fantaseaba minutos antes.

-No estás caliente…- murmuró más para sí mismo.

_¡Demonios! Si supieras._

Comencé a hiperventilar. Después de entrar cerró la puerta tras de sí. No había salida alguna y mis cuatro lóbulos cerebrales estaban drogados con su aroma. Lo vi acercarse un poco más y tomarme los hombros.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- asentí, solo para que me dejara un poco de espacio y poder recuperar el habla. –Muy bien.- agarró mi cara y me besó.

_¡Me besó!_

Kakashi Hatake, el hermoso peli plata con el que fantaseo a menudo, uno de los hombres más influyentes dentro de la compañía de mi padre, el novio de mi hermana _me estaba besando._

Sus labios se movían sobre los míos con experiencia. Mordían y chupaban cuando él lo consideraba necesario, a su lado yo caía en la categoría de _inexperta. _Su beso causo sobre mí un efecto narcótico. Me sentía más ligera y un poco mareada cuando su lengua se adentró en mi boca sin permiso. Un jadeo quedó ahogado en nuestras bocas mientras Kakashi continuaba su incesante ataque a la mía.

_¿Qué hago?_

Posó sus manos en mi culo y me apegó a él. Allí estaba mi respuesta.

Pasé mis brazos por su cuello y me alcé de puntas. Mi lengua salió a jugar con la suya, envolviéndola sensualmente y ganando un gruñido de aprobación de su parte. Mi mano comenzó a jugar con los cabellos de su nuca y la otra rasgaba su espalda por encima de la camisa negra que estaba usando. De pronto, me acorde _quién_ era el hombre.

-¡No!- gemí, cuando Kakashi apretó mi pecho. Me aparté de él como si su tacto quemara. -¡Joder, Sakura! - escondí mi rostro entre mis manos. –Una puta cosa es fantasear con el novio de tu hermana. ¡Otra muy distinta es montárselo con él! - me regañé.

-¿Fantaseas conmigo?- sonó su voz ronca en mi oído.

-¡No!- chillé. Por Dios, mátenme ahora. ¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto de nuevo?

Kakashi volvió a sonreír. Estúpida sonrisa caliente que corta la respiración.

-¿En serio?- susurró sobre mis labios. Yo había estado caminando hacia atrás en el proceso, por lo que, cuando mi espalda se encontró con la pared, casi tenía ganas de llorar o gritar…, o de salir corriendo.

_¿Por qué compré una casa tan pequeña?_

Sus brazos subieron a cada lado de mi cabeza, impidiéndome una salida lateral. Tragué el nudo que se formó en mi garganta. ¿Qué coño le pasaba a Kakashi hoy?

-Te veías jodidamente caliente en el sofá hace un rato… Juro que se me para solo con recordarlo. - murmuró antes de morder el lóbulo de mi oreja.

_Ah, mierda._

Mi cara perdió todo color. Mi voz huyó como cobarde y si no fuera porque no me mostraría débil frente a él, estaría llorando en una esquina y en posición fetal.

-¿Qué?- dije, después de pasar como cinco minutos mirando como una idiota su cara.

-Hace rato. Tú. Sin top. En el sofá, con tu mano entre tus piernas…- su voz sonaba más oscura con cada palabra.

-Mátame ahora, por favor.- le pedí, con los ojos cerrados. Escuché su risa ronca y sentí el aliento sobre mí. Me atreví a entreabrirlos para encontrarlo mirándome los labios. Los relamí en un acto inconsciente. Fijó sus ojos negros en los míos.

-No antes de follarte hasta perder el juicio.- y volvió a juntar nuestras bocas. Bajó sus manos hasta mi cuerpo, una de ellas jugaba con mi pezón y la otra acariciaba mis muslos en la parte que mi short dejaba al descubierto. Gemí en sus labios.

Apresó mi pecho sobre el molesto y estorboso top antes de lanzar un gruñido.

-Quítatelo.- ordenó.

Al parecer el señor Kakashi Hatake quería jugar al macho Neanderthal. Conmigo se jodería enormemente.

-Quítamelo tú.- lo desafié. ¿Adivinen qué? Me arrepentí cinco segundos después.

Agarró un puñado de mi cabello y lo jaló con suavidad, lo que hizo que alzara mi cara para mirarlo.

-Debes saber algo sobre mí, _Sakura…- _paladeó mi nombre de forma indecente y besó mi cuello. –Nunca…- mordió, seguro dejará una marca mañana -…, me des…- embistió, clavándose en mi cadera -…, órdenes.- jadeé. Kakashi rompió la dichosa prenda y se separó, luego de tirarlo al piso, para observarme. Un sonido de aprobación salió de sus labios antes de sujetar mis dos pechos con sus manos. Arqueé mi espalda y un gemido abandonó mi boca cuando dirigió la suya a la cumbre de mi pecho derecho. Mordió la punta y grité.

_¡Joder! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que eso se había sentido tan bien?_

Su mano volvió a bajar por mi costado, jugó con el borde inferior de mis shorts metiendo dos de sus dedos para luego sacarlos. Su boca no daba tregua y seguía entretenido torturándome.

-Kakashi…- suspiré su nombre. Mis manos fueron a parar en su camisa, abriendo los botones y acariciando cada vez que descubría un poco de su pálida piel.

Su respiración se estaba volviendo pesada y ya la mía salía en jadeos cortos. Él se despegó un poco, solo lo justo, para dejar caer su camisa al suelo. Momento que aproveché para empujarle levemente por el pecho y recuperar un poco de control.

Me miró extrañado a lo que le ofrecí una sonrisa gatuna. Seguí empujándolo más y más hasta que la parte posterior de sus rodillas tocaron el borde del sofá.

-Siéntate.-

Kakashi, obediente, hizo lo que le pedí. Caí de rodillas frente a él y comencé a repartir besos en su cuello, alternándolos con pequeñas y delicadas mordidas. Sus jadeos suaves de pronto me molestaron, quería hacerlo gritar mi nombre. Bajé un poco hasta su clavícula, la cual mordí. Kakashi gruñó algo inentendible. Besé el centro de su pecho para luego desplazarme hasta su pezón. Cerré mis labios sobre él y succioné. El peli plata arqueó la espalda y luego la dejó caer con un bufido. Sonreí sobre su piel; me lo estaba poniendo demasiado fácil. Dibujé con mi dedo índice cada músculo de su abdomen, acercándolo lentamente hacia la cinturilla de su pantalón. Lo introduje y acaricié de nuevo la piel que me encontré allí. Me dirigió una mirada suplicante. Con pereza, comencé a desabotonarle el pantalón. Kakashi me ayudó a quitárselo alzando sus caderas.

_¡Oh Dios!_

Créame, nunca imaginé que llegaría el momento en que Kakashi Hatake estuviera recostado en el sofá café de mi sala de estar, semidesnudo, con los ojos nublados por la pasión y el deseo que _yo _le provoqué, con su pecho subiendo y bajando con agitación.

Era una visión jodidamente caliente.

Bajé por sus abdominales, besando y mordiendo cada uno de ellos. El peli plata ahora jadeaba con más ganas, pero seguía sin ser lo que yo quería. Dos de mis dedos recorrieron la protuberancia que se adivinaba en sus bóxers. Ahora gimió por lo bajo.

-Sakura…- murmuró. Alcé la mirada y vi que su cabeza estaba recostada en el respaldo del sillón, mordía sus labios y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Una de sus manos acarició mi cara y luego la bajó hasta su muslo. Besé por encima de la elástica de su bóxer, sintiendo la punta de su erección debajo de mi barbilla. Alzó impaciente sus caderas.

-¿Ansioso?- pregunté, dejando caer mi aliento caliente sobre su miembro cubierto.

-Ah…-

Besé sobre la tela. Kakashi arqueó su espalda. Rocé con mis dientes suavemente y él gimió.

-Por favor….- dijo entre sus labios apretados.

Quité la última prenda. El peli plata suspiró aliviado y a mí se me atoró la respiración en la garganta.

_Es enoooorme._

Rodeé la base de su miembro con mi mano; ganándome un gemido ronco de su parte. Besé su glande y el susurró mi nombre. Comencé un movimiento ascendente y descendente con mi mano, lo más lento que podía.

Sí. Quería hacerlo sufrir.

Envolví mis labios a su alrededor, y sentí como colocaba su mano en mi cabeza. No haciendo fuerza, –Como la mayoría de los idiotas con los que había salido.-, solo la dejó allí, acariciándome de vez en cuando el cabello. Jugué con mi lengua, rodeando, besando y mordiéndolo despacio. Kakashi gemía y tensaba los músculos de las piernas y el abdomen.

Apreté mis labios y bajé un poco.

-¡Sakura!- gimió.

Comencé un vaivén a un ritmo decente, al parecer (o por lo menos, Kakashi lo aprobaba.), movía mi boca y mi mano a la vez, tratando de abarcar todo su miembro. Pero, ¡Joder! Era difícil. Mi otra mano (sí, me quedaba una libre, ¿recuerdan?) la utilicé para rozar la parte interna de sus muslos con sutileza. Un gruñido animal salió de él, y un poco de líquido pre-seminal salado invadió mi boca. Kakashi se tensaba cada vez más y su respiración se agitaba ridículamente. Sentí un pequeño jalón en mi cabello y alcé mi rostro.

-Suficiente.- bramó.

Solo fueron necesarios uno segundos para verme debajo de su enorme cuerpo y con el sofá en mi espalda. Kakashi me había movido hasta recostarme en el sillón y colocarse sobre mí.

-Ahora…- me miró con malicia - , es mi turno.-

Besó mis labios con fiereza, introdujo su lengua sin permiso e imitaba en mi boca lo que pasaría pronto entre nosotros. Su lengua entraba y salía, provocándome escalofríos. Sus manos separaron mis piernas, extendiéndolas para hacerle espacio a él. Recorrió el camino desde mis rodillas hacia mi vientre, evitando, si quiera rozar, mi centro húmedo. Repitió el movimiento varias veces mientras continuábamos con el beso. Mis uñas se clavaron en sus hombros cuando presionó levemente el lugar de mi cuerpo que clamaba su atención. Una sonrisa sardónica floreció en sus labios; se despegó de mí para quitarme los molestos shorts que ya estorbaban. Fijó su mirada en mis bragas y escuché su risa.

-¿My Little Pony?- me miró, alzando su ceja.

-Cállate.- golpeé su brazo, al mismo tiempo que sentía arder mi rostro – Me gustan y son adorables.-

-Sí…- rompió la elástica –Como digas.-

-¡Hey! Me debes un par de esas.- refunfuñé.

-Cariño, si alguna vez llego a comprarte ropa interior, puedes jurar que no será así.-

Antes de poder responderle bajó su cabeza a mi pecho y comenzó a mordisquearlo, sin tocar mi pezón duro y necesitado. Sus manos terminaron el trabajo de quitarme mi destrozada braguita y arrojarla a algún lugar de mi sala. Besó la cumbre de mi pecho y descendió poco a poco sus caricias. Su lengua humedecía un tramo corto de mi piel y luego él soplaba, causando que me arqueara y retorciera en el sitio. Besó debajo de mi ombligo y todo mi vientre. Pero el muy idiota estaba jugando demasiado.

Sus manos ahora recorrían la parte interna de mis muslos, extremadamente cerca de donde más lo necesitaba…, pero él lo sabía, y evitaba tocarme a propósito. Llevé mi mano hacia mi pecho y pellizqué mi torturado pezón, no aguantaría esto mucho más.

-¡Kakashi!- grité al sentir su lengua en mi clítoris. Desde luego, una bofetada me hubiera sorprendido y afectado menos que eso. Con suaves pasadas, fue llevándome más y más cerca del borde. Sus ojos estaban fijos en mis manos y mi rostro. Sentía mis mejillas calientes, al igual que mi cuello. Estaba bastante segura que mi sonrojo era extenso, lo que me llevaba a preguntarme:

¿Cómo Kakashi puede estar tan tranquilo?

¡El hombre casi ni despeinado estaba!

Apuesto a que mi cabello parecía en esos momentos el nido de una gallina. Kakashi movía su lengua un poco más rápido y ya mis gemidos no eran de este mundo. Introdujo un dedo en mí, comenzó un vaivén lento pero constante. El mismo nudo familiar volvió a instalarse en mi vientre, todo mi cuerpo se tensó y mi labio estaba maltratado de tanto morderlo.

-Ya… casi…- susurré.

De pronto, él paró.

-¡Kakashi! No, por favor. Continúa.- jadeé.

Trepó por mi cuerpo y besó mi boca, permitiéndome saborearme en la suya. El ambiente olía a sexo. El olía a sudor, a hombre y a mí. Y yo quería devorarlo entero.

-Ahora, esto se pondrá bueno…- paseó su glande por mi entrada. –Dime que tomas la píldora. Necesito sentirte.-

¿Por qué todo tenía que sonar tan putamente erótico en sus labios?

Bueno, puede que eso haya sido caliente. Pero no estábamos allí en esos momentos y en esa posición para hablar. Asentí vigorosamente con la cabeza y él suspiró aliviado.

-Gracias a Dios…- murmuró y entró en mí de una certera estocada.

-Joder…- susurré.

-Sí…,- rió por lo bajo –Joder.- comenzó un ritmo lento y constante. Nada de meter y sacar, meter y sacar y listo, se acabó. No señoras. Él variaba el ángulo de cada penetración, alternaba entre rápido y lento, se burlaba de mí y extendía el placer de ambos.

_Con razón Saika alardea tanto de él._

Este hombre era un dios del sexo. Cualquier mujer con dos dedos de frente y una hormona funcional lo admitiría.

Mis manos seguían en mis pechos y su vista saltaba de ellos a mis labios. Alzó mis caderas con sus manos e hizo un movimiento circular. Juro que mis pupilas se trasladaron hasta la parte posterior de mi cráneo y vi estrellitas. Se inclinó un poco y entró de nuevo, más profundamente esta vez.

Grité. Si, grité.

Tocó un punto que yo creía que no existía dentro de mí. ¿Saben cuantas veces mis ex-novios han tratado de buscarlo, sin éxito alguno?, ¿No?, bueno. Fueron demasiadas.

-¿Allí?- me preguntó entre gemidos. Asentí con los ojos cerrados y mis labios apretados. No necesitaba una sobrecarga sensorial al mirarlo.

Siguió entrando y saliendo, siempre frotando en el lugar justo. No aguanté más y solté mis pechos para sujetarme del cojín que estaba debajo de mí. Joder, ¿y a éste que le metieron? ¿Duracell?

Yo estaba gimiendo sin control. Mi cuerpo se encontraba tan tenso como las cuerdas de una guitarra recién afinada y Kakashi parecía poder seguir, y seguir, y seguir...

_Moriré por tener sexo. Oh Dios..._

-Sakura...- le oí murmurar entre sus dientes apretados - , mírame.- negué con la cabeza. Dio una estocada particularmente fuerte y profunda, luego se detuvo allí dentro -_Mírame.-_ ordenó.

Gemí. Su voz invitaba a obedecer en esos momentos. Y también quería que continuara. Un par de embestidas más y tendría la palabra _Orgasmo Increíble _tatuada por toda mi cara. El Kakashi de mis fantasías era mucho menos mandón.

_Y mucho más aburrido._

Junté todo el valor necesario para abrir los ojos. Él se encontraba allí, mirándome directamente. En su cara se notaba que la excitación y el cansancio estaban haciendo mella en él, sus mejillas lucían un ligerísimo sonrojo y su respiración era desigual. Esbozó una sonrisa tensa y puso uno de sus dedos en frente de mi boca, lo introdujo y pasé mi lengua por el, lo mordisqueé un poco. Kakashi gruñó y lo sacó. Fue bajándolo con lentitud por mi cuerpo: entre mis pechos, por mi estómago y abdomen, pasando por mi vientre y mi monte de Venus, hasta llegar a mi clítoris. Desorbité los ojos alarmada. Oh señor. No estaba segura de poder con eso. Negué con la cabeza en vano. Presionó el dichoso pulgar allí y comenzó de nuevo sus movimientos.

_Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis..._

Antes de alcanzar el Nirvana, Kakashi se detuvo nuevamente.

-¡No! - grité molesta -¡¿Qué diablos está mal contigo, Hatake?!-

Vale, dejarme a punto la primera vez se lo perdoné, la segunda estaba enojada. Pero la tercera, ¿en serio? ¡Quería arrancarle la cabeza!

Él tuvo el descaro de reírse. ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Se estaba riendo!

Salió de mí para sentarse completamente en el sofá. Me miraba con desafío.

-Móntame.-

Ah, ya veo, él cree que no tengo el coraje suficiente para dominarlo.

Me monté a horcajadas sobre un estupefacto Kakashi Hatake, rozando su pecho con mis pezones duros y respirando en su oído.

-Prepárate.- susurré.

Me dejé cae con lentitud sobre su falo endurecido, disfrutando cada mueca que el peli plata hacía. Subí y bajé por él hasta alcanzar un ritmo rápido. Sus manos se dirigieron a mis senos, pero negué con la cabeza y las coloqué en mi cadera. Kakashi me miró extrañado..., hasta que llevé mi mano derecha a uno de mis pechos y la otra hacia mi clítoris.

-Joder...- silbó entre dientes. Sujetó mi espalda para mantenerme estable y yo continué con mis movimientos. La mano en mi centro me estaba volviendo loca, por lo que aceleré las embestidas otro poco. Mi atención se centró en Kakashi; sus ojos volaban de mi cara hacia mis pechos, y de allí hacia nuestras entrepiernas. -Esto es una de las cosas más excitantes que halla visto en mi vida.- resopló. Le sonreí de medio lado.

Apliqué un poco más de presión en mi clítoris y aumenté el ritmo..., estaba _taaaan _cerca. Podía sentir como mis paredes vaginales se cerraban en torno a Kakashi. Mi respiración se atoró en mi garganta cerrada y un grito mudo mi partió mi boca en dos. El éxtasis se apoderó completamente de mi cuerpo, dejándome fuera de batalla.

-No pares...- gimió Kakashi en mi oído -, por favor, no pares.-

Con mucha fuerza de voluntad, seguí cabalgando al hombre que estaba debajo de mí. Sus gemidos ya venían uno seguido del otro y sus brazos me apretaron más contra él. -Ah..., ¡mierda!- gritó. Sentí la ráfaga cálida de su orgasmo dentro de mí. Continué mis movimientos tanto como me fue posible para extender el placer de los dos; pero mis piernas estaban agotadas y mi respiración demasiado agitada. Los erráticos latidos de mi corazón resonaban inclementes en mis oídos y mis músculos gritaban por un descanso, recordándome que había hecho suficiente ejercicio por un día. Me dejé caer una última vez y recosté el cuerpo sobre Kakashi. Ambos necesitábamos calmar un poco nuestro ritmo cardíaco antes de pensar correctamente otra vez.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, antes de que la perra de mi conciencia apareciera sin invitación.

_Acabas de tener el mejor sexo de tu vida con el novio de tu hermana. ¿Quién es la perra aquí?_

-¿Qué hicimos?- murmuré sobre su pecho.

Kakashi inspiró bruscamente.

-Coño.-

Me levanté de inmediato y busqué toda mi ropa destrozada, para cubrirme con ella lo más que pudiera. ¡Mierda! No podía ni mirarlo más arriba de sus rodillas. A juzgar por los sonidos y las constantes maldiciones, Kakashi estaba imitando mis acciones y se estaba vistiendo también. ¡Que bien, Sakura! Te acostaste con el novio de tu hermana. Esa hermana que ya te odia, por cierto. Esa hermana que te pateará el culo si se llega a enterar, de alguna manera, lo que sucedió aquí.

Me atreví a mirar su cara. El hombre estaba sonriendo. ¿Qué puta manía tenía éste con reírse cuando menos convenía?

-¿De que te ríes?- pregunté curiosa. Esperaba que su sonrisa fuera debido a un plan para hacer que nadie se enterara.

Kakashi pasó una mano por su desordenado cabello platino, seguí el movimiento y tragué saliva. Él no era bueno para mis hormonas, en definitiva.

-¡Acostémonos de nuevo!- exclamó.

_¿Pero que mierd…?_

-¿¡Estás loco!?- grité.

El virus de la vaca loca lo afectaba. Estoy segura de ello.

-No quiero a tu hermana. Tú me haz atraído desde siempre. Venía a buscarla para terminar con ella… y mira.- me mostró la pantalla de su teléfono celular.

_**Terminamos.**_

_**Saika H.**_

-¿Y eso es todo?- abrí mis ojos -¿No le preguntarás por qué? ¿No te molesta?-

-¿Me escuchaste? Saika terminó conmigo. Tú me gustas. ¿Quieres ver hacia donde nos lleva esto?-

-Debo estar soñando.- murmuré para mí – ¡Esto no es real!– pellizqué mi brazo derecho - ¡Auch! Okey, estoy despierta. Acabo de follarte sobre mi sofá, minutos después de haber fantaseado indecentemente contigo, ahora, Saika terminó contigo por mensajes de texto y tú quieres salir conmigo.- anuncié.

-Dicho así, suena loco, lo sé.- se encogió de hombros. – ¿Fantaseaste indecentemente conmigo?- arqueó sus cejas, divertido.

-Si… ¡NO!...- hay Dios, ¿Qué pasa contigo, Sakura? – Tal vez… Solo un _poquiiito.- _le mostré un pequeño espacio entre mis dedos índice y pulgar.

-Lo suficiente como para llegar al orgasmo en tu sofá…- me recordó, señalando el susodicho.

Sentí mi cara arder.

_¡Estoy hecha una ninfómana!_

-Eso fue un calentón pasajero…- mentí. –Además, tampoco estuviste _taaaan _espectacular como crees.- le dije, quitando una pelusa imaginaria de mi brazo, para evitar enfocarme en su cuerpo a toda costa.

-¿Necesito recordarte que tan bueno soy?- susurró sobre mi cuello. ¡Joder! Este hombre tenía complejo de gato cuando se lo proponía. ¿Cómo había llegado allí tan rápido?

-¿De qué hablas? Yo no recuerdo nada…- seguí su juego.

Kakashi rió por lo bajo, lo que me hizo sonreír.

Agarró mi cintura y nos llevó en varias zancadas hasta la mesa del comedor. Me sentó sobre ella y él se abrió un espacio entre mis piernas. Envolví mis brazos en su cuello.

-Entonces…,- su aliento cálido nubló mis sentido, ya de por sí aturdidos por su presencia – te refrescaré la memoria.-

Juntó sus labios con los míos.

Se preguntarán: ¿Qué diablos pasó después?

Vivimos felices para siempre.

¡Solo bromeo!

Resulta que tuve otros dos excelentes orgasmos, un nuevo novio y una nueva manera de fastidiar a mi odiosa hermana.

.

.

.

.

_**¡Y fin! **_

_**¿Qué más pretenden? e.e**_

_**¿Review?**_


End file.
